


Here's Looking at You, Kid

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Old School Detectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broadway and his fascination for film noir old school detectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's Looking at You, Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boosette/gifts).



Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Buena Vista. It is not mine.

Broadway had never really been one much given to over-thinking the why or what of a situation because he was more of a rank and file type and content to be so. He knew that he was not as smart as he his rookery brothers, but he was no dummy that was certain. 

For long-term strategy planning, well, he would leave things like that to folks like Goliath and even Hudson or even Elisa Maza and her partner Matt Bluestone.

Lately Broadway had taken to staying home some nights when the others were on patrol of the city and he’d caught a few of the programs that Hudson watched. 

One in particular caught his attention, the title character was a man by the name of Columbo, also a detective in a big city, the name of which was not important, only that in almost every episode he’d he have match wits with the criminal or the killer before time ran out and almost always he’d crack the case in the final hours. 

He’d even gone so far as to adopt the mannerisms of the title character, donning a fedora and a trench-coat that draped bulkily over his stocky physique and hung over the tips of his wings. 

Broadway did not care if anyone, even his fellow rookery brothers, thought he looked ridiculous. 

He would stick with it no matter what. He had even adopted a catch-phrase and had practiced it before a mirror or any other reflecting surface that he could find, ‘Here’s looking at you, kid.’ 

Broadway liked it because it was catchy, terse and easy to remember.

***


End file.
